


Estúpido Cupido

by Killupie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bi killua, Cupid!Killua, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Killua is a cupid (and eventually the god eros), M/M, No Smut, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, if ging appears he will be a good father here, no beta we die like a man
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killupie/pseuds/Killupie
Summary: Killua é um deus muito ocupado, mas tem coisas que valem a pena limpar sua agenda para olhar a fundo.É com isso em mente que Killua vai a terra, em busca de um garoto que por alguma pegadinha do universo, não consegue se encontrar com a sua alma gêmea.Mas as vezes o universo pode brincar ainda mais com você, como por exemplo, fazer o deus do amor se apaixonar.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Zushi & Kalluto Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. "Amor é uma vadia, já dizia um sábio homem"

**Author's Note:**

> oYA OYA minha primeira Long fic que estou postando nesse site, eu não iria fazer ela agora, mas o plot não saia da minha cabeça!
> 
> O título da história é uma referência a uma das minhas músicas favoritas, cujo tem o mesmo nome, apenas um adendo caso você sinta interesse em escutar :)
> 
> Feliz dia dos namorados!

Você provavelmente já ouviu histórias sobre o cupido, o pequeno ser alado de aparência infantil que faz casais se apaixonarem. Bem irei te contar um segredo hoje.

Não é bem assim que funciona, sim, de fato ele faz florescer o amor, mas é um processo delicado, leva tempo, e apenas um único cupido para todas as pessoas do mundo é trabalho demais, mas nada que um deus não possa aguentar.

O ponto aqui, é que, o deus do amor não tem uma aparência infantil, não mais. Se você o visse caminhando pelos corredores dourados do castelo da deusa da beleza, você poderia acabar chutando que ele era qualquer deus, se não fosse pelas asas brancas e um arco em mãos. Se você pensava que ele atira flechas nos apaixonados eu sinto muito por ter que estragar sua infância desmentindo isso também, o arco é para a caça, não é muito apaixonante ser acertado por uma flecha.

Ele tinha características da sua mãe, levando em conta que a dita cuja é a deusa do amor e da beleza. Os lábios rosados, cílios escuros e grandes, e olhos felinos eram quase um reflexo da deusa, mas a bagunça prateada que era seu cabelo, e olhos azuis eram uma característica de seu pai. Oh, como filho do deus da guerra, o cupido definitivamente tinha força, força essa que estava sendo usada para abrir um portão dourado gigante que era a parada final até a sala do trono onde sua mãe estava.

"Killua! Finalmente saiu um pouco do seu castelo e veio visitar sua mãe!" Kikyo poderia ser delicada e com classe, se quisesse. No entanto, agora ela era uma mãe preocupada que estava pulando do trono e indo até o seu filho, puxando as bochechas com força para deixar a pele pálida com um vermelho vivo. "Faz décadas que você não me visita!"

"Eu sou um deus ocupado, mãe." Killua fez bico enquanto esfregava a bochecha dolorida. "De qualquer forma, isso não é uma visita, apenas um aviso. Estou indo ficar entre os mortais por um tempo." Killua não precisava da permissão de sua mãe para sair, e não é como se ela pudesse impedir quando ele está indo a trabalho, mas ainda sim ele não pode deixar de vir dar a notícia pessoalmente, é melhor do que vê-la fazer um drama desnecessário quando chegar.

"Oh." Os lábios escarlates se fecharam em uma linha fina. "O que irá fazer lá?" 

Killua estalou a língua entre os dentes, sorrindo despreocupadamente. "Almas gêmeas que não conseguem se encontrar, mesmo estando vivas ao mesmo tempo. Isso é uma confusão que têm que ser desfeita com as minhas próprias mãos, preciso investigar o que está impedindo o encontro, isso é _ muito  _ raro de acontecer." 

"E nenhum dos seus irmãos pode lidar com isso no seu lugar? Eles também cuidam do amor! Isso é apenas uma desculpa para você sair, não é?" 

"Envolve o amor Eros, logo vira minha responsabilidade." Killua encerra a discussão indo para fora da sala. Ele entende o desconforto de Kikyo perante a situação, a última vez que Killua esteve entre os mortais ele se apaixonou.

Deuses não deveriam se apaixonar, eles se envolvem apenas por luxúria. Killua se apaixonar foi um erro que a deusa não queria em hipótese alguma, ver se repetir.

Com um suspiro pesado e sensação de mal presságio, Kikyo vê o ser alado se afastar.

* * *

* * *

Gon era o que muitas pessoas chamariam de  _ um deus grego na terra _ .

Ele tinha pele beijada pelo sol manchada com sardas, olhos dourados e expressivos, um corpo tonificado e bem construído sendo resultado de anos de esportes, e um cabelo espetado e bagunçado. Como se isso não bastasse, Gon ainda tinha uma lábia muito boa com flertes, uma personalidade radiante, daquelas pessoas que você se sente atraído como mariposas em direção a luz.

Era muito fácil falar com o Freecss, ele era uma borboleta social afinal, qualquer grupo da faculdade teria pelo menos uma pessoa que conhecesse de longe Gon, então em um dia sem qualquer aviso, o moreno reconheceria essa pessoa no refeitório, falaria com ela e acabaria interagindo com o resto do grupo.

Ele era encantador, de fato. Garotas sonhavam desde o colegial em viver um romance clichê com ele. Mas Gon era assim, alguém para se admirar de longe, afinal ele não era muito bom em manter corações inteiros.

Não o culpe por isso! Culpe seu pai e sua criação sem muitos ensinamentos sobre responsabilidade emocional. Ele nunca fez por mal. Gon não queria quebrar o coração de ninguém, então, se envolver sem romance com pessoas que também queriam algo rápido e sem romance foi uma boa saída.

Nem sempre dava certo, no entanto. 

"Toma aí, seu idiota." Kalluto jogou a pomada em direção a Gon, Zushi foi rápido em pegar no ar impedindo que colidisse com o rosto do garoto.

"Você poderia ser um amigo mais gentil Kalluto." Gon falou com um beicinho, mas não estava chateado de verdade.

"Haha, não. Você mereceu o que recebeu." Kalluto se sentou observando os dois garotos.

"Alguém pode por favor me dizer que merda aconteceu?" Zushi falou passando um pouco da pomada no nariz vermelho de Gon. "Cara isso tá uma merda, você levou um soco?" O moreno de sobrancelhas grossas fez uma careta enquanto observava o de cabelos espetados começar a resmungar.

"Uma bola na cara pra ser mais exato." Kalluto se aproximou de braços cruzados, parecendo indiferente mas na verdade preocupado com o estado do amigo. "Sua linda face de cavalo tá mais feia agora."

"Tire meu pau da boca, mano." Gon franziu os olhos para Kalluto e ele riu com escárnio, o sorrisinho de vadia levantando seus lábios. "Você está alucinando se acha que eu colocaria essa coisa na minha boca, na verdade talvez um dia, se você tomasse um bom banho." 

"Vocês podem parar com seja lá o que for isso e me dizer o que aconteceu?" Zushi agora estava de braços cruzados e sobrancelhas franzidas. "Okay você quer fofoca, tudo bem. Gon se encontrou com um de seus ex-namorados." Kalluto respondeu, mas logo sendo cortado por Gon. "Não éramos namorados."

"Okay okay, o cara que ele estava dando uns amassos. Acontece que se apaixonar por esse garanhão aí é muito fácil, e algumas pessoas não reagem muito bem quando não recíprocas. O resto é história." Kalluto deu os ombros enquanto Zushi puxava o ar entre os dentes e olhava para Gon com uma careta. 

"Não me olhe estranho Zushi." Ele falou com um bico infantil.

"Não estou te olhando estranho!"

"Sim você está! Está com o rosto da decepção genuína!"

"Droga, eu sou tão expressivo." Zushi colocou uma mão na cabeça dramaticamente, e Gon bufou antes de empurrar ele com o ombro. O moreno de cabelos esverdeados rapidamente foi até seu lugar do auditório, colocando suas coisas na mochila. "Você já vai sair?" Kalluto perguntou, suas mãos agora estavam no bolso de sua calça.

"Sim, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem para ficar pelo resto das aulas." Se fosse em outra hora, Kalluto teria brincado dizendo que ele apenas queria uma desculpa para não ver aula, mas seus ouvidos e olhos não eram destreinados, a voz de Gon estava sem o tom de humor habitual e seu sorriso parecia levemente triste. "Foi a bola? Ela te deixou com dor de cabeça?" Zushi perguntou com preocupação óbvia em sua voz.

"Sim, algo assim. Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou sobreviver!" Sua voz se tornou animada enquanto ele se virava e acenava, mas era óbvio para os dois amigos na sala que ele estava forçando. "Vamos perguntar uma outra hora." Zushi disse suspirando enquanto se virava para pegar algo em sua bolsa, Kalluto respondeu com um murmuro e um último olhar preocupado pela porta.

* * *

* * *

Gon não sabia o motivo, mas ele passou o caminho da faculdade até seu apartamento com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Ele não estava irritado com seus amigos, a dinâmica deles sempre foi assim desde o ensino médio, ninguém nunca realmente se preocupou com isso, ele sabia que se estivesse desconfortável e tivesse expressado isso, seus amigos iriam pedir desculpa, mas não era o caso.

Gon estava realmente chateado com a discussão, poucas pessoas gostariam de ser associadas a alguém que não se importava com os sentimentos alheios, o que jamais seria o caso, Gon apenas não podia se obrigar a devolver o sentimento, e enganar alguém fingindo que era o caso é uma idéia que sequer deve ser cogitada.

O Freecss mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando enquanto subia as escadas, ele já havia se apaixonado antes. O sentimento caótico de estar apaixonado era algo que ele poderia dizer que sentia falta, era isso o que estava incomodando?

Gon genuinamente não achava que precisava de alguém para passar o resto dos dias da sua vida, ele não queria morrer sozinho, é claro! Mas o ponto é que existem pessoas que estão tão desesperadas por companhia que aceitam tudo que lhe é dado, algumas pessoas que estão tão focadas na idéia de se apaixonar que se apaixonam por qualquer pessoa, Gon simplesmente não pensava assim. Ele poderia sempre conhecer alguém especial que faria seu coração bater mais forte, e isso seria bom. Mas enquanto isso não acontecesse ele não iria se desesperar. A vida iria seguir seu rumo natural, até que o universo achasse que era hora de ele esbarrar com alguém especial.

Com isso em mente e concluindo seu discurso mental, Gon abriu a porta do seu apartamento.

E como uma resposta extremamente rápida do universo, um ser alado de aparência angelical virou para o encarar.


	2. Aí vem o sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Meu nome é Killua. Não precisa ter medo mortal, eu não tenho intenção de feri-lo." O estranho falou, e a única coisa que Gon pensou foi que aquele cara falava de uma maneira estranha.
> 
> "Você invadiu a minha casa. Isso é meio agressivo levando em conta o fato que eu nem te conheço, seu doido!" O moreno respirou fundo, como o garoto confuso que era, sua mente buscou a primeira referência de pessoa passiva-agressiva que conhecia, e então ele pensou: O que Leorio faria no meu lugar? A resposta era óbvia, ou ele teria corrido até a recepção e ligado para a polícia, ou jogado o jogo do estranho, de alguma forma desmaia-lo e então entregá-lo à polícia.
> 
> Ele poderia ter feito alguma dessas duas coisas, mas no dia que Gon seguisse seu lado racional, o mundo explodiria. Então o pequeno Gon Freecss que habitava nele decidiu ver até onde ia o discurso do estranho por curiosidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeEE capítulo dois, é um capítulo curto mas prometo que os próximos serão maiores, odeio não chegar nem a duas mil palavras em um capítulo.
> 
> O título vem de "here comes the sun" de The Beatles, eu realmente não consigo parar de escutar essa música
> 
> Gostaria de dar apenas um adendo importante, apesar que Leorio apenas é citado nesse capítulo ele aparecerá futuramente! E oh, ele é irmão de Gon porque eu amo esse hc
> 
> Ainda não fiz aquela revisada marota no capítulo, então perdão qualquer erro!

Confusão, isso foi a primeira coisa que Gon sentiu assim que abriu a porta.

Havia a porra de um estranho sentado no seu sofá, parecendo focado no carinho que fazia no gato de pelo alaranjado que estava deitado sem classe alguma.

Gon piscou pelo menos cinco vezes seguidas tentando entender o cenário. Porque um desconhecido sentado no seu sofá, com roupas que só poderiam ter sido tiradas da peça de _A paixão de Cristo_ , não era algo que Gon tinha se preparado.

O estranho se levantou, e Gon automaticamente levantou a guarda como um animal selvagem, ele já estava preparado para correr com qualquer movimento brusco ou ameaça que a pessoa na sua frente demonstrasse.

Os olhos atentos de Gon não perderam a forma como de algum jeito, aquele cara era diferente de qualquer coisa que o Freecss já tinha visto. Talvez porque o desconhecido emanava uma áurea brilhante. Ou talvez a forma que a sua beleza era quase etérea, havia uma delicadeza nos traços do seu rosto que era quase como um quadro pintado a mão.

"Meu nome é Killua. Não precisa ter medo mortal, eu não tenho intenção de feri-lo." O estranho falou, e a única coisa que Gon pensou foi que aquele cara falava de uma maneira estranha.

"Você invadiu a minha casa. Isso é meio agressivo levando em conta o fato que eu nem te conheço, seu doido!" O moreno respirou fundo, como o garoto confuso que era, sua mente buscou a primeira referência de pessoa passiva-agressiva que conhecia, e então ele pensou: O que Leorio faria no meu lugar? A resposta era óbvia, ou ele teria corrido até a recepção e ligado para a polícia, ou jogado o jogo do estranho, de alguma forma desmaia-lo e então entregá-lo à polícia.

Ele poderia ter feito alguma dessas duas coisas, mas no dia que Gon seguisse seu lado racional, o mundo explodiria. Então o pequeno Gon Freecss que habitava nele decidiu ver até onde ia o discurso do estranho por curiosidade.

"Oh okay, você não está habituado com isso, é claro." Killua limpou a garganta antes de voltar a falar com muita certeza em cada palavra. "Eu sou o deus do amor. Mas mortais como você deve me conhecer por outro nome. Eros, é familiar pra você?" 

"Uh… na verdade não." Gon falou cerrando os olhos, e ele poderia até rir da confusão que Killua havia se tornado, o sorriso confiante que sumiu automaticamente do seu rosto foi satisfatório de ver. "O que? V-você realmente não sabe quem eu sou? Sou o responsável pelas almas apaixonadas, existiam estátuas em homenagem a mim mundo a fora!" Killua parecia profundamente ofendido, e Gon agora estava sorrindo enquanto falava. "Bem, não vi nenhuma estátua parecida com você, pelo menos não por aqui.

A única coisa minimamente parecida com quem você diz ser, cujo eu conheça, é um cupido. Você definitivamente não é, não vejo aparência de bebê ou asas ai, muito menos um arco e flecha." Gon se explicou enquanto saia da frente da sua porta, ele provavelmente estava lidando com um bêbado ou coisa assim.

"Oh, me chame de cupido então, alguns mortais me chamam assim, me esqueci completamente dos outros nomes que já recebi." Killua falou com um estalar de língua entre os dentes no final, Gon franziu levemente as sobrancelhas quando o de cabelo branco terminou a explicação.

"Bem, se fosse o caso, você trabalharia de longe, invisível, não? Com tipo… um arco e flecha?" Gon falou com confusão, e Killua olhou para ele com tanta confusão quanto. "Com licença? Meu trabalho aqui é fazer pessoas se apaixonarem, não matar alguém. Por que diabos eu trabalharia com um arco e flecha? Acha que eu tenho cara de assassino?"

"As flechas não matariam! Você deveria atirar nas pessoas e então pew! As duas pessoas estão apaixonadas!" Gon explicou gesticulando com certo desespero, até perceber que estava se deixando levar pela atuação do estranho problemático em sua sala.

Enquanto Gon passava as mãos pelo seu cabelo e suspirava com cansaço, Killua riu. O moreno voltou a olhar para o platinado, que se sentou novamente no sofá e colocou o gato dorminhoco em seu colo.

"Não é assim que funciona. Amor à primeira vista quando se trata de amor romântico não existe. Isso é algo cujo é necessário tempo e paciência." Killua pareceu divagar por um tempo, antes de voltar a olhar para Gon e limpar a garganta para iniciar uma nova explicação. "Você deve querer saber o porquê que eu estou aqui, é claro!" 

"Isso não deveria ter sido a primeira coisa que você precisava me dizer?" Gon falou se sentando na poltrona que estava a uma distância segura do sofá. Killua fez uma careta de desgosto diante a fala de Gon.

"Almas gêmeas, isso é um termo usado para pessoas que compartilham um laço muito forte de várias vidas passadas, podendo ser românticos ou platônicos. O ponto é que, pode ser passar muitas décadas ou até séculos para que almas gêmeas reencarnem juntas na mesma vida, e quando isso acontece, elas estão destinadas a se encontrar. Algumas podem se separar até, mas o ponto principal é que, quando ambas estão vivas na mesma vida, o encontro vai acontecer.

Mas o seu caso, ele é… complicado. Sua alma gêmea consta como viva nesse mesmo tempo, mas por alguma razão, algo está impedindo o encontro. Não é a primeira vez que acontece, mas é a primeira vez que demora tempo o suficiente para que eu precise lidar com isso, todas as vezes anteriores a confusão foi desfeita sem que eu precisasse interferir." Killua olhou nos olhos de Gon, parecendo terrivelmente sério quando os olhos cor safira brilhavam tão intensamente assim, o Freecss engoliu seco se sentindo subitamente intimidado pelo estranho.

"Mas por que eu e não a outra pessoa?" Gon perguntou, Killua mordeu o lábio com uma expressão frustrada. "Eu não… eu não consigo achar sua outra _cara metade_ okay? Eu realmente procurei em todos os registros possíveis, mas não achei nada!" Killua jogou a cabeça para trás com uma frustração e cansaço genuínos.

"Bem, então o que você pretende fazer aqui? Como vai funcionar sua pesquisa?" O moreno questionou Killua novamente.

"Eu ainda não sei, é a primeira vez que eu preciso me intrometer nisso então não tenho um plano perfeito, ainda trabalhando nisso. Mas o plano envolve observar você e tentar achar alguma pista enquanto faço minhas próprias teorias do que pode estar acontecendo, então bem, Gon Freecss, eu ficarei aqui, você querendo ou não, até que eu tenha certeza que você achou sua alma gêmea, e então quando isso acontecer, volto para o meu lugar e todos que me virem daqui pra frente vão simplesmente se esquecer."

A neblina que envolvia Gon, quase fazendo ele acreditar na história se dissipou automaticamente.

"Você é um caloteiro! Tentando conseguir um lugar onde morar de maneira fácil com uma história bonita e fantasia! Deveria tentar enganar uma vovó seu vigarista, eu não vou acreditar em você!" Gon apontou o dedo bem na cara do estranho assustado, antes que se afastasse e caminhasse em direção até a porta com passos pesados e barulhentos. "Se tentar me convencer com essa ladainha aí eu vou chamar a polícia, mas se não quiser ser levado à força então saia você mesmo!"

A face de surpresa de Killua foi substituída por um sorriso de escárnio, ele cruzou as pernas ( _esse filho da puta teve a audácia de cruzar as pernas!_ ) E olhando Gon como uma atração interessante ele disse: "Tudo bem mortal. Porque você não tenta dar mais um passo à frente, duvido que consiga."

Mas que porra esse cara tá falando? Gon pensou, sua expressão já estava contorcida em aborrecimento. Mas para sua salvação ele escutou passos no corredor, Gon viu de longe o senhor Tonpa caminhando pacificamente em direção ao apartamento, certamente para verificar se estava tudo bem devido ao barulho.

Gon deu apenas mais um passo em direção a porta antes de cair de cara no chão. Como se alguma merda estivesse prendendo seu pé.

"No momento essa é a única magia que posso usar como prova para que acredite em mim, já que estou assumindo uma forma mortal." Killua falou ainda de pernas cruzadas e com um sorriso que fazia Gon querer socá-lo. O moreno olhou para os próprios pés, onde um fio dourado que parecia desaparecer rapidamente prendia o tornozelo de Gon até o de Killua. "Isso é para evitar situações assim. Como por exemplo, se você chamar a polícia, irá ser preso junto comigo porque nenhum humano sequer conseguirá quebrar a magia."

Gon franziu as sobrancelhas violentamente incrédulo, se preparando para uma série de xingamentos quando Tonpa apareceu diante a porta aberta com uma careta confusa.

"Está tudo bem? Vocês estavam gritando muito, os vizinhos reclamaram."

O Freecss juntou as poucas migalhas de autocontrole restante depois da discussão para que não encarasse Tonpa com um ódio óbvio. "Sim senhor Tonpa, está tudo bem, tive apenas um desentendimento com o meu convidado…" Gon respondeu, a palavra convidado parecendo subitamente terrível de pronunciar.

Killua por outro lado pareceu brilhar assim que Gon respondeu, e enquanto o senhor ia embora falando coisas que ele não se interessou em prestar atenção, o platinado foi para perto de Gon. Fechando a porta e sorrindo com um ar de superioridade no seu sorriso.

"Vai ser ótimo ter sua colaboração!" Killua falou com olhos fechados alegremente, e Gon apenas pode deixar seu corpo continuar no chão e sua cabeça bater contra o piso junto a um gemido desanimado que beirava a decepção.

Gon realmente gostaria de acordar subitamente e perceber que tudo foi um sonho. Mas ele não tinha tanta sorte para isso acontecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua acariciando um gato enquanto sorria para Gon foi resultado de muitas horas admirando o Sukuna de jjk .
> 
> Sim o Killua tem esse ar de superioridade e de filho da puta, imagine ele dizendo "eu sou um deus criatura ridícula" ou algo assim, ele melhora um pouco futuramente, eu acho...


End file.
